creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Babylon Chronicles
The Babylon Chronicles is an epic science fantasy space opera written by Daniel N. Waugh. The series is planned to be a expanded universe of multiple story arcs. The Babylon Chronicles many takes place in the Milky Way, where large portions of the galaxy are dominated by three powerful empires; the Sha'dahl Empire, the Elemental Ascandence and the Thihilem Republic. All of which are galactic communities of sentient races. While the rest are controlled by smaller nations of which are non-alligned to any of the Great Empires. Series *''List of Babylon Chronicles Series/Chapters'' Characters TBA Governments and Organizations *'Sha'dahl Empire:' An empire that has existed for millions of years, the founders known as Sha'dahls are ancient, wise and seek to understand the meaning of the universe and life itself. They originated from the planet Earth or as they call Tau'lra about 200 million years ago and before the great mass extinction they left the planet until it returns to it's natural state. They colonised and seeded worlds with no lifeforms they claimed to allow life from Earth/Taul'ra to continue their path of evolution. The Sha'dahls encountered many alien races and all joined them willingly for the greater future as their empire spread over a quadrant of the galaxy to explore and learn about the Milky Way. *'Elemental Ascendence: ' A theocratic alliance founded by the Elementals (entities of air, water, fire and earth) who watch over the members of the ascendance and protect them until they mature. Helping them to learn the ways of wisdom, peace and spirituality. Believing these are the ways they would learn to take on the Great Journy to ascend to the higher realm of existence called Asgard. *'Thihilem Republic: ' One of the largest nations in the galaxy that has existed for nearly 100,000 years since the war with an Extragalactic race originated from Andromeda called the Ummit, they had brought peace and maintain it through many wars in history. One of the main species to run the Repubilc are the Thihilem, a proto-ascended race who are peaceful and show compassion despited their great powers. *'Dreh'Ka Technocracy:' A government power run entirely by AIs, most of all the Dreh'Ka, who founded it after exiling themselves away from their creators, the Kahdre. The Technocracy has rapidly spread throughout a hundred worlds, mostly of those uninhabited but bountiful of resources to expand their empire around the Milky Way's core Region. *'Morgoon Hegemony:' A governmant run by the slug-like, many of them believe to be 'superior' to other races but truth be told they became independant on most of the technology by most species they trade with after the Kaldorian war. While they were originally an all-female species, males were genetically bred as soldiers. They usually treat their servants as second-class, they find humanoid females attractive and keep them as personnal slaves for entertainment. Though they are not members of the alliance but usually come for aid and trade resources and technologies needed with some. *'Kal-Dolra Clan Nation:' The Kal-Dolra are green-skinned humanoid species, they are native of their home planet, Kranuan. They are a proud tradition-bound race who value honor and combat. Their agressive culture and power made them an interstellar military state to be respected and feared by many in the galaxy ever since the Kaldorian War; creating an interstellar nation called the Kal-Dolra Clan Nation, allowing some species to join their nation, depends on their strength and military might namely the Galtoshrions. *'Vesspess Directorate:' TBA *'Free Republic States of Nadaar:' TBA *'Okolira Alliance:' TBA *'VIkali Collective:' One of the largest unified nations in the galaxy that has existed for nearly 100,000 years since the war with an Extragalactic race originated from Andromeda called the Ummit, they had brought peace and maintain it through many wars in history. One of the main species to run the Repubilc are the Thihilem, a proto-ascended race who are peaceful and show compassion despited their great powers. *'Mayera Expanse:' TBA Genre *Futuristic Tech *Space Opera *Science Fantasy Category:Stories Category:Soulslayer317 Category:Copyright Category:Sci-Fi